A faerie in the Myst
by 6kimiko6
Summary: The new faerie Myst is trying to fit into Pixie Hollow. But when her feelings get the best of her, how will everything turn out? PS based on the books not movie! TerenceXOC and Tinker Bell bashing
1. Arrival Day

The new faerie looked around at the faeries around her. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, taking in all the information. The faeries all stared at her in anxiety. "My name is Myst" the faerie said, twirling a strand of long honey blonde hair on her finger, "I am a dress-making faerie". A couple of faeries let out little "woos!" and "yays!". Myst smiled softly at the faeries. A slightly plump, white haired faerie walked up to her. "Hello!" She said smiling brightly, "My name is Hem! I am gonna show you to your room, we were hoping you would be one of us!". She grabbed Myst' hand and fluttered upwards slowly. Myst gingerly followed. The two faeries flew to the clothing talent's branches. At the edge of the branch there was a small door, just big enough for a faerie. Myst had room number 611. " My room is down the hall" Hem said, pointing down, "But if you need anything Aqua lives beside you, she's a dress making faerie too. And on the other side is Meadow, she's a sewing talent. The dress-making talents and sewing talents are very close." Myst nodded. "Well, I'll fly with you later!" Hem called, flying down to her room. Myst waved, and entered her room. Thus starting her new life as a faerie.

* * *

Myst stretched out, yawning. She looked out her window, absorbing the rich sunlight. **_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _**She whipped around towards her door. "Who is it?" she called hesitantly. "Its Terence!" A voice called. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm a dust talent! I have your pixie dust!". Myst ran over and opened the door. There standing in the doorway, was a sparrow-man. He had shaggy blonde hair, and was wearing a brown tunic, with a dark blue shirt, tights, and shorts. Myst blinked in surprise. The sparrow-man smiled, "Well its nice to meet you!". Myst held the small velvet sack in her hands. She sprinkled some dust on her wings. She smiled, "Thank you Terence!". He blushed slightly at the thanks, nodded, and flew to the next room. Myst flew slowly, trying to follow her map to the furniture making room. The room Myst had wasn't really her type. It was al pink and frilly. Myst was more into pastel colors and funky stuff. "EEK!" Myst yelped as she fell backwards. She looked up at the faerie that she had bumped into. The faerie had dark brown hair, that was in a ponytail with small cherry blossoms in it. She also had a green acorn top hat. She had a blue-violet tank top, and a translucent blue skirt with small orange flower petals, and under the skirt she had the same blue-violet colored tight that flared out at the end. And blue slip on petal shoes. "Oh! Sorry! I would fly backwards if I could!" The fairy said quickly, "Oh! You are the new arrival, Myst, right? Well I'm Bess. An art talent faerie, we might meet again in our duties someday! Do you need any help?". Myst nodded, "Can you help me find the furniture room?". Bess beamed at Myst, "Of course!". She instantly jetted down the hall. Myst awkwardly flew after her fast flying friend. This day _might_ be difficult…


	2. A Little Slice of Perfect

"Thank you!" Myst gushed happily, clapping her hands. The furniture making faeries were splendid! They made or found _exactly _what the little dress-making faerie wanted! Debby, the furniture-making faerie, nodded. Myst flew off to her room as quickly as she could fly. Her glow was white with excitement, she couldn't wait to see her room! The interior-designer faeries said they would take care of her room. So Myst just had to stay out of trouble until dinner. So she decided to check out the beach. A bunch of odd stuff was rumored to wash up there. Bess had told her last night that her studio was made from a giant (to a faerie at least) crate. Tinker Bell's, the best tinker's, studio was made from a tea kettle. Myst had decided she wanted to have a unique studio as well.

When Myst reached the beach, she was surprised to see many things washed up. There were odd gold coloured chains with pretty shiny rocks, plastic balls, and even big pots! Myst scanned over the beach, picking up a couple random items. Nothing big enough for a studio though. She passed a hollow watermelon, a cardboard box, nothing good enough for a studio. Then she saw it. The perfect studio. She sprinkled faerie dust on it and carried it to the sea shore. The perfect place for the perfect studio!

The studio was a small doll house. It had everything! It had one bedroom with a little closet, a living room with a window, and attic, a dining room with small appliances, and one last room that Myst could use as a store room. She smiled up at her studio. It was perfect. Though she did need more furniture now. Myst flew back to her room, carrying her supplies to her new studio. All she had was an easel, and one small pencil made from black ore. But that was enough for her. Myst had work to do!


	3. Hatred grows on trees

****

********

Okayz! Are you ready for dis! Sorry not my most upbeat story, I am workin on it! And to all my readers REVIEW! OKAY? OKAYZ!

Myst slowly sketched the last finishing touches on her design. She had the dress in her mind; A bustier-like top, dyed red with raspberry juice, with a flowing bell flower skirt dyed to match. She had sketched out a small headband and small red flats to match.

She contemplated her work. She liked it, but wanted another opinion.

She grabbed the sketch pad, and started off towards her room. Maybe one of her neighbors could help her.

She flew as fast as she could, but unfortunately ran into someone. She crashed to the ground with a _PLOP!_

"I'm so sorr-" Myst looked up into a pair pretty green eyes. Myst blinked. Oh goodness! It was Terence! "I'd fly backward if I could" Myst muttered her apology, her glow tinged with red, matching her cheeks.

Terence smiled, revealing his big white teeth. "Why we in such a hurry, Buttercup?" Terence asked jokingly.

She met his gaze with her bright blue eyes. "Oh, I was just looking for- " She thought hard for a name,"- Meadow!". Yes, Meadow works.

"Really? Why?" Terence asked, fluttering to sit beside her.

"So she could critique my design" Myst answered softly, looking over at the sparrow man.

"May I see?" He asked the little faerie.

Myst shrugged.

Terence flipped open the sketch pad. He stared at it for a while, then nodded.

"Very nice" he said, smiling over at Myst.

She blinked her blue eyes in surprise at him. Did he really like it?

"This is your first work, right? I am impressed" He said, handing Myst her sketchpad.

Myst, with a new burst of energy, shot up, waved goodbye to Terence and flew off to her room in the Home Tree.

Myst had planned on getting critique from her neighbor, but she figured out it was almost supper time!

She had missed breakfast and lunch!

Her glow was tinged pink as she flew into the tearoom. This was her first time, she wanted to make a good entrance!

But she was so busy trying to make a good entrance that she bumped into a serving-talent sparrow man, who just happened to be carrying tea.

Myst let out a squeal as she, not only fell, but was drenched in tea.

She blinked in surprise. The sparrow man had his hand over his mouth in horror.

Myst decided it really wasn't that big of a deal. She smiled up at the serving-talent, before letting out a giggle.

Hem obviously noticed because she started giggling too.

Before you could say "Pixie dust!" the whole tearoom was laughing.

The sparrow man tried to help Myst up, but slipped in the tea, causing him to plop right next to Myst. Myst laughed even harder.

"Uh... I'm Myst" she managed to say imbetween giggles.

"I'm Chad" the sparrow man answered.

They both got up, each leaving for their destination, for Myst the art-talent table, for Chad the kitchen.

Myst took a seat beside Bess, who happened to be sitting by Hem.

All of the art related faeries sit at the same tables.

After Myst ate, and introduced herself, she was off to her studio.

She left her sketch pad with Meadow, who said she'd work on it lickity-split.

Myst assumed that lickity-split was some way to say soon.

Myst was about to get out of the Home Tree when she heard arguing.

"Tink, honestly. I think you're over reacting" Terence's melodic voice drifted through Myst's ears.

"No Terence! I know a love-sick faerie when I see one!" A high-pitched, almost bell-like voice insisted.

Myst's eyes widened in surprise, Tinker Bell!

"Myst is really nice" Terence assured.

Myst was now extremely surprised. They were talking about _her!_

"No! She wants you Terence! You are mine!" Tinker Bell shouted.

"Tink! Calm down! I'm yours, okay?" Terence said, sounding impatient. Myst felt almost disappointed. He was pretty good looking…

"Good" There was a flutter of wings, and Tinker Bell flew down the hall.

Myst fled the scene. Tinker Bell found _her_

a threat? Seriously, that is just sad. Pick on the new pixie, why don't cha?


	4. Pretty flowers

**Chapter Four-**

**To ****swirlhearty23**** yes, it can be spelled both faerie or fairy. Faerie is on old English way to spell it (like favourite and colour). ****And snow bunny rabbit**** I totally know that I need longer chapters, but I have a serious medical condition called "lazy-ngitis". Now to the story!**

Myst smiled at Meadow brightly. Her dress was done!

Meadow had brought a model (a.k.a. some poor unknowing faerie that Meadow had manipulated).

"I-I like it too" the little faerie said softly. Myst smiled at the little faerie.

"Well, now we just need to find a faerie that will trade you something for it" Meadow said, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

She snapped her fingers, "Ah-_HAH_".

Myst smiled at her friend, "What?".

"Don't you mean who? Well Rosetta likes red and skirts, let's try her!" Meadow grabbed Myst's hand and flew off quickly.

"Wait! don't you want the dress?" The model faerie called.

Meadow blinked. "Oh, yeah! The dress" she winked at me, "We might need that".

Myst giggled at her friend. She was so silly!

… Silly? Had Myst really just said silly? Out of all the words she could have picked she picked _silly?_

Myst shook her head. _Note to self- work on adjectives!_

When Meadow finally had the dress, she flew back over to Myst and the two friends flew off to Rosetta's garden.

Rosetta had the _prettiest_ garden ever! It was full of different shades of greens and reds and yellows.

This was the first garden that Myst had seen, and she highly doubted that any other could compare to Rosetta's.

Rosetta was sitting by some roses when they had arrived.

"Rosetta!" Meadow called. The pretty little garden-talent faerie looked up, blinking her red-pink eyes slowly.

"What do ya need, darlin?" Rosetta asked, gingerly standing up.

"We have Pixie Hollow's newest design!" Meadow answered, handing Rosetta the dress.

"Ooh! May I try it on?" she asked, flying into a small space, concealed by willow branches hanging from the tree.

After a couple heart-wrenching moments Rosetta walked out, showing off the dress.

"Oh! Good rose petals! It's just darlin!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down, her hands clasped joyously.

"Would you accept some flowers in exchange?" Rosetta asked, her eyes pleading.

"Of course!" Myst answered, smiling widely.

"Thanks Rosetta, but Myst and I have work to do!" Meadow said, grabbing Myst's hand again.

Myst waved goodbye quickly, before she was pulled out of the garden.

"Terence!" Myst called out to her friend, flapping her wings furiously to catch up.

"Yes?" Terence asked, blinking at his little blonde friend.

"I was wondering if, uh, you wanted to, uh, see my studio?" Myst stuttered, her glow tinged with pink.

Terence laughed at his stuttering buddy, "I would love to see your studio".

Myst smiled, "Well then come on!". She grabbed the sparrow man's hand and shot out toward her studio.

Terence had to fly at top speed just to keep up.

She stopped abruptly in front of the doll house. Terence gaped at the big box-shaped studio. It had small square cut outs with weird see through stones on them, and was made out of an odd material.

"Do you like it?" Myst asked nervously. She wanted Terence to like it, so they could possibly have tea or something…

Terence nodded. He couldn't explain it, but the studio did bring a sense of comfort.

Myst smiled, that was good!

"Well, come in! I will show you around" Myst said, turning the round shiny thing on the door.

Terence followed with only slight hesitation.

The inside was even wackier than the outside. It had many walls with cutouts just big enough for a pixie to fit through. It even had a small kitchen like-room!

Myst showed her fiend around, explaining everything to the best of her ability.

When they had finished, Terence bid Myst farewell, explaining that he had told Tinker Bell that he would bring her some supper.

Myst had plastered a fake grin on her face at the mention of the pots-and-pans faerie.

Myst had grown a steady dislike for the stubborn, unappreciative faerie. Myst knew that they wouldn't make good friends, but didn't mention anything.

Terence was just as oblivious as a peanut, buying every curt nod and fake smile.

Sparrow men sometimes!

**Mez!:kayz you love it? lease review! I love reviewers! And if you ask a question, I will totally answer! I AM A DEDICATED WORKER**

**Tinker Bell: No, you arent**

**Mez:… Don't make me make you mysteriously get pushed off a bridge!**

**Tink: You over use that joke…**

**MEZ: NO! I DO NOT!**

**Tink: whatever, try to keep reading, even if Kimi over there isn't the brightest crayon in the box**

**Mez!: what? Crayons? Why did you bring those up?**


	5. Since when did drugs come?

Mez!: uuuuuugh! I am SO lazy… The only thing keeping me going is snow bunny rabbit, I swear she's the only one who reads my story! Waaa!

Myst- you are so silly!

Mez!: -.- what did I say about saying silly?

Myst: . . . Now to the story!

Mez!: Wait! _I_ get to say it!

Chapter 5!

Okay, so Myst was slightly irked. Okay, not really, she just really liked the word irked.

I mean, _come on_! What's not to like about irked? Its so much fun!

"I think I'll try defying gravity" Myst hummed under her breath, laying upside down on her bed.

She was _so bored!_ Waa for her!

Although she did quite enjoy the musical…

Agh! Now she was thinking about musicals! Myst was totally ready to tear her hair out of her head.

But she would never do that because she loves her hair too much.

She started kicking her legs randomly.

La-di-da-di-

"EEk!" she yelped, falling on the cold floor.

She scrunched up her face. Okay, _now_ she was irked.

Completely and utterly _irked_!

"Myst? Are you in there?" A small, but sweetly melodic voice called.

Myst wondered who it was. She even wondered enough to _go to the door._

That's dedication.

She opened the door to see a fairy with long blonde hair, with a slight curl and pretty sea-blue eyes.

Myst noticed that the fairy didn't have wings, either!

"Hello" Myst said, smiling.

"Hi! I'm Rani!" she said brightly, "I'm a water talent faerie!".

"That's nice should I-" Myst started.

"Know me?" Rani finished, Myst suddenly wondered if her statements would _always_ be cut off. "Well, not exactly, you see, I need a new dress for the water-bulls eye contest" She winked at Myst, "And I heard that you were the one to call".

Myst barely paid attention after "new dress". Her mind was reeling, her first assignment!

"Okay, I will see what I can do" Myst said, feeling self-pride well up in her chest.

Oh, yeah! She was _wanted_! Ish. Not like wanted by the council, but- Oh, you know what she means!

Myst immediately started thinking about the new dress. It had to be long and flowing, like water; and it had to be a bright, but cool colour.

"Well, Rani, If you'd excuse me, I-" "have a lot of work to do! I totally understand, too-di-loo!" Rani finished, giving a small wave.

Myst shut the door. Yes. She would get interrupted _every time_.

Myst groaned, "Lemme sleep Terence!".

"You're gonna miss breakfast!" He warned.

That was all it took. Myst jumped up, quickly throwing on clothes that she hoped looked good, and fluttered out to meet her friend.

"Great! I knew you'd come with me!" Myst smiled at the sparrow man. He probably did know, even though she was still relatively new.

"Tink was too busy to come". Myst' smile faded.

She was a second choice? To _Tinker Bell?_

That sucked. Second choice was _not_ acceptable.

At all!

She tagged along anyway, because she is just that _nice_!

And at the tea room all of crazy broke loose.

"HEY! MYST!" a sparrow man called. She took one step and collided with him.

The awkward part was she had no idea who he was.

But apparently he knew her!

He wrapped his big arms around the little faerie.

He smelt of weeds, and smoke. Myst struggled to free herself when she heard the shouts of encouragement from the other faeries.

What the heck was wrong with them!

"Just take some!" the sparrow man said, handing her a small flame stick and odd looking weed.

"My buddy Walter grew it, found it in the forest, took some into his garden." the sparrow man slurred.

Myst's friend Prilla pulled her away.

"Myst! They have been smoking that weed! Don't do it!" she whispered fiercely, "It makes you _high!_ I have seen it on the main land before! Neverland is contaminated! "

Mez!: Yay! All done! They've been smoking weed!

Rani: did you really make me say too-di-loo? That's just sad…

Prilla: Naughty Kimi! No high pixies in Pixie Hollow!

Mez: don't tell me how to live my life…

And high pixies are fun! Hey, snow bunny rabbit, don't you think high pixies is fun?

Rani: don't drag a fan into this!

Prilla: yeah, Kimi! Rani is right, considering you don't have many fans…

Mez: You don't know that!

Rani: Plus you only have 5 reviews, and three are from your fan

Prilla: Yeah, you really need more publicity…

Mez: Its like they _enjoy_ making me feel bad… Until next time! Too-di-loo!

Tinker Bell: you are so retarded…

(Mez ignoring)


	6. Never weed never happened

****

Mez-Ok, so maybe my uber-awesome fan snow bunny rabbit doesn't think high pixies are fun*glare*, but I will make sure something happens that is… I dunno, I was lazy and drinking root beer, and it all just happened so fast… I forgot I had even posted it until I got a review! Ok, chapter six…

Myst stared at Prilla, mostly in shock.

"It's never weed, Captain Hook was the only one that ever used it though! I don't know how they could've gotten it" Prilla said, clenching her fists tightly. "You have to help me destroy it!"

Well, Myst honestly couldn't care less about the stupid high sparrow men, it wasn't her fault they were stupid! But when you have intense green eyes like Prilla, your victim just cant say no.

So Myst answered, "Okay".

"Hurry up Myst! If we are gonna brake into Walter's garden then we have to be sneaky!"

"Well, I am not very sneaky, so I guess I'll just…" Prilla grabbed Myst's arm before she could flee the forest.

She cursed under her breath, because there were so many places she'd rather be right now. Swimming (Wet wings wouldn't be too bad), walking (not too exciting but…), working in her studio (She _did _have a job to do), _anything!_

Prilla managed to drag the little pixie into the garden after a couple reassuring words.

Myst was very easy to trick, believe it or not.

Prilla immediately found it, fluttering over a patch of dark, spiky leaves

"Well, there it is" Prilla said, adjusting her acorn hat nervously.

Myst nodded, slowly reaching towards her weed killer.

"Wait!" Prilla hissed. Myst froze in mid-grab.

"We cant just kill it!" Prilla told her, as if it was something as simple as don't eat yellow sand.

Prilla had once told Myst not to ever eat yellow snow, but Myst didn't understand, 'What is snow?' she had asked. Prilla had just shook her head.

"Why not?" Myst asked irritably. She had said she would help destroy it! Period! That was it!

"Because we have to get permission first!" Prilla insisted.

Myst groaned. What was the point of breaking in if they had to get _permission?_

Myst didn't understand Prilla at all.

So the two faeries flew to the tearoom, where the stupid sparrow men were _still_ high. One draped his arm around Myst's shoulder. "Wanna ride da rainbow pony to the hundred acre wood?" he slurred. Wow. Why was he bringing Winnie the Pooh into this?

"Walter! Get your hands off of Myst!" a powerful voice boomed.

Terence!

The sparrow man, Walter, did something very weird.

He kissed Myst.

It wasn't a nice kiss either, he had brought his lips forcefully upon hers, squeezing her shoulder.

Myst tried to pull away, but Walter's hand gripped her shoulder tightly. She squirmed uselessly, she shut her eyes tight.

Then the pressure left her shoulder and lips. Myst opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened to see Terence and Walker locked in a fight.

At first she thought it was sweet.

But after a couple minutes of Terence being wailed on, Myst decided to save her Prince Charming.

She tore Terence from Walter's grasp, and punched Walter in the face. That was surprisingly all it took to send him running.

Prilla raced after him, her wings fluttering furiously.

Myst smiled at the pink-cheeked Terence who was still laying on the ground. She giggled. It was pretty cute, seeing him all embarrassed on the floor. He sat up.

"Th-Thanks" Terence said, looking down at the floor.

Myst reached out a hand, and helped her friend up. She gave him a big bear hug.

"Thank you for trying to help me" she whispered into his ear. He just hugged her tighter.

That's when Prilla came back. She had a big triumphant smile on her face.

"Lets go kill that weed"

"YAY!" Myst cheered. The weed was gone! Gone, gone, all gone!

Prilla giggled, "You are so weird".

Myst nodded, smiling brightly. She was so happy that the stupid plant was gone.

But…

That's a full day of her life she'll never get back.

****

Mez-Yay! All done! Thank you to snow bunny rabbit for all your help! I wish you guys would review… Cuz it says that it gets looked at… even if you're saying how horrible it was! PLEEEEEEEASE!

Prilla- it only matters if you like it Kimi!

Myst- well Kimi is obviously having a mental breakdown

Mez- BE NICE TO KIMI!

Myst- oh great…

Prilla- she's talking in third person again…

Myst- this won't end up good…

Mez- MWAHAHAHAHA BOW TO THE LAZY KIMI! REVIEW!


	7. Let's sing a song!

**Moi-ITS MOI! I just want to point out that its not weird to argue with yourself!**

**Myst- who told you that? They are dirty rotten liars!**

**Moi- you see its when you argue with yourself and **_**lose **_**that it's a problem. And I guess when I say anything, some people took it seriously- I got three anonymous reviews, and I'm only slightly think that one was about my story-**

**Izzy- I love that story**

**Moi- well 'that' is a word that can mean **_**anything**_**! I am so afraid! Well not afraid but. . . Well. . . I hope that means my story. . .**

**Max and Jesse both said how much they like Terence. . . **

**And its so ironic, cuz Max and Izzy and characters in one of my fave book series! **

**Well anyway. . . ON WITH DA STORY!**

"MYST!" Myst kept skipping happily, but there suddenly wasn't any ground to skip on.

"Eep!" she squealed, falling onto a pebbly river bottom.

"Oh dear. . . Now you're all wet" Rani said, biting her lip.

The beautiful, yet wingless, faerie waded in after the clumsy little dress-making faerie.

"Come on. . ." Rani pulled Myst up, and they walked slowly over to the river side.

"Havendish Stream" Rani smiled, looking adoringly at the water.

"Thank you, I wasn't-" "looking where you were going?" Rani finished Myst in mid-sentence. That was Rani for you!

"you kept singing about how you "were off to see the wizard- the wonderful wizard of oz!". Who's he? Does he live in Neverland?" Rani asked.

". . ." Myst opened her mouth, but honestly didn't know.

Cant say that surprises me.

"Lets go! I heard that the choir is holding a concert! OOH!" the little blonde faerie squealed, taking Myst's hand, "We could even try out! wouldn't that be _fun!_".

Myst giggled, "that sounds enchanting!".

So that's what they did- but we're going to skip to the try outs-

"I am Madam Serena- I shall make sure that a few of you are suitable for my wondrous choir!" the chubby over-lip-sticked lady practically sang.

"First. . ." she pursed her lips in contemplation and quickly turned to Rani "You!".

Rani cleared her throat, "La-la-la-la!".

It wasn't awful, but it wasn't exactly perfect.

"Marvelous!" the lady sang, "Go to the stand!"

Rani let out a squeal and ran over to the bleacher-like stand.

Myst listened to many others, but only two sparrow men and three other faeries made it over to the stand.

Then it was Myst's turn.

"Do Re Mi Fa-" "Splendid!" Myst was interrupted before she could get to 'So'.

Madam Serena looked over to the stand, "okay, I have four other faeries and three other sparrow men. . . ".

She counted on her fingers then turned to the rest of the faeries, "I've heard most of you before- be gone! I am contented with the faeries I have chosen".

Many groans could be heard before all of the other faeries and sparrow men were gone.

"Well- let us all meet each other! Choir! Come out my little singing pets!" Madam Serena called.

Five faeries promptly fluttered over.

"Twelve of us, eh? Not bad, four in each group then I suppose" Madam Serena cleared her throat loudly, "I must be away- discuss!".

"Hello! I'm Rani!" Rani quickly started the discussion.

A petite brunette faerie giggled, "Rani, everyone probably knows you!".

"Well Hilari, it seems as if water faeries shall dominate here!" Rani squealed as they gave each other a high five.

There were many other faeries that introduced themselves, including: Greg the cooking talent sparrow man, Chad a familiar serving talent sparrow man, Dusty a dusting talent sparrow man, Blake a caterpillar shearing faerie (Myst really didn't understand the point, but she was promised a free pillow so. . .), Grey a blacksmith talent sparrow man, Luke a lumber talent faerie, Gary a construction talent sparrow man, Lily a garden talent faerie, Beck an animal talent faerie, Quill a art talent faerie (who specializes in carving), Carol a instrument playing faerie, and Alexandria a cooking talent faerie.

They were quite an extraordinary bunch.

After they finished arguing about how Myst and Quill were both technically art talent faeries therefore the water talent faeries weren't the best singing talent, Madam Serena came in.

"Darlings! I hope you have all met each other because its time to separate you into groups!".

There were a few cheers for an unknown reason but Madam Serena refused to speak with other noises present.

"First is the sopranos: Rani, Lily, Carol, and Hilari". Many of the faeries seemed to know what they were doing and immediately took the first place on the risers.

"The altos are the rest of you girls- Quill, Alexandria, Beck, and Myst".

Myst followed closely behind Quill- who looked like a professional, not confused in the slightest.

"The bass- Dusty, Greg, Gary, Grey".

"Last is the tuners" she took a deep breath, "Blake, Chad, Luke, and Terence".

The sparrow men took their spots on the stand.

Except for Terence.

"Terence the dust talent?" Myst whispered over to Quill, who happened to be standing on her right, in excitement.

"Of course- he is always the best sparrow man, and always gets the best faerie to be partners with" Quill winked at Myst who blushed.

"Terence!" Madam Serena turned a bright angry red, "Where is _that _boy? I swear if he didn't have such a captivating voice I would kick him off!".

Alexandria, on the left of Myst, giggled ,"If he wasn't such a hot sparrow man she would kick him off too!". Many of the faeries heard and giggled.

Myst blinked in surprise- Terence's sexiness was known?

How could she compete with Alexandria's bright blue eyes? Or Lily's cheerful smile?

Myst wasn't bad looking, but not goodlooking enough to neat all of the other choir faeries!

She would've burst into tears if he hadn't of walked in right at that moment.

"Sorry I'm late, I" Myst listened fastidiously, and did have to admit that his voice was quite enchanting.

It even made Carol, over in the sopranos, swoon.

Myst felt a stab of betrayal.

Although honestly, its not like they knew.

But she had told them her _name_!

That is a sign of _everlasting _friendship!

The telling of the names!

She couldn't believe them, she though they should give the new girl a chance.

Or atleast it sounded good to _her_.

Myst was so wrapped up that she missed the partners.

'_Great_' she thought angrily, '_now I have to wait for my partner to come to me. Nobody told me we had to dance either. Dancing's not my strong suit._'

"Hey Myst" Terence suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Myst, who had the crap scared out of her.

"My goodness Terence, you scared me!" she said, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to practice at my room tomorrow morning, since we're partners and all".

That's about the time when Myst fainted.

When Myst awoke she noticed she wasn't in her room.

It was a nice room, but she was laying on a pillow, on a bed.

And it wasn't hers.

So, a normal faerie would've assumed that, after fainting, that they would be in a room resting.

But this is Myst we're talking about, so she assumed that she had been kidnapped, and only Myst started to cry.

Because she was thinking about how tragic it would be if she could never eat a donut again (which is weird, considering she's never really had a donut in the first place. . .).

And how she had never made Rani's dress for the concert, and she had limited time for that too.

Wow, life really catches up to you when you decide faint.

**Moi- bum, bum, bum! Wanna know what happens next? Well too bad! Cuz I shall not post again til I get 15 reviews! So I shall be waiting **

**Myst- Kimi, you're gonna freak people out! And you made me seem stupid! Fix it!**

**Moi- -.-" silly Myst, that'll never happen! Unless a reviewer **_**tells **_**me to. . . **

**WELL REVIEW! CUZ I GOT FUDGE!**


	8. Awakening and Lunch

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Omg, I spelled 8 out! I am so proud of myself! To the story!**

"Sob sob!" Myst cried. She struggled to free herself from the blanket laying on top of her.

She is sad sometimes considering the blanket was _on top of her._

"Myst? What's wrong" Terence asked, running in.

His hair was slightly damp, and his clothes crisp.

". . . " Myst blinked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Terence laughed, "Well it _is_ my room".

Myst's blonde eyelashes collided together once.

Then she started screaming.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh! I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! GHDOEBXuWOOOX!" she flailed, eventually falling off the bed.

"Hey! Myst! Stop!" The poor blonde sparrow man cried, trying to catch the spazzing faerie, eventually grabbing her wrist. Then he pulled on her wrist, and as she was so _delicate_, instantaneously fell into his chest.

"Eep!" Myst struggled vainly, trying to get out of his grip.

"Myst" Terence whispered, his breath tickling her neck, "Are you ok?".

Myst took a deep breath, "Uh, yeah".

Terence smiled, "That's. . . uh, good".

"Um, Terence? Would you mind, maybe, letting me go?" Terence blinked, then with a slight blush let the petite little faerie go.

"So. . . Um. . . I gotta go" Myst didn't wait for a reply, and went flying off to finish Rani's dress that had been so prolonged.

* * *

"Hey! Myst, is my dress done?" Rani asked, skipping in on Myst."Yes it is" Myst smiled, handing over the dress.

Rani let out a delighted squeal, running into the little changing room.

Myst smiled to herself.

"I hope you like it! The water lily petals were pretty difficult to find, but make the perfect skirt ending, and they went very well with the silk I had gotten dyed pink- do you know how difficult it is to get that shade? Very difficult, I assure you" Myst rambled.

Truthfully, she was just impressed with her work, considering it took _forever_ to find all of the materials.

"Oh! I _love_ it!" Rani spun around, loving the silky fabric feel.

"I'm glad" Myst said, smiling.

A job well done!

* * *

"Hey! I want a muffin!" Myst cried, stumbling into the tearoom after Aqua.

"Honestly, you're so not normal!" Aqua laughed at the obviously not normal Myst.

"Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kaNA" Myst sang quietly to herself, hopping into a chair beside Bess.

"How are we today?" Myst asked brightly.

There was a collection of answers from her table.

"Myst, decided to eat lunch today, did you?" A faerie asked from across the table.

Myst wasn't too sure who it was but she smiled and answered anyway, "Yes I did! I do quite enjoy food!".

The table rumbled with laughter.

Myst smiled at her friends, biting into a muffin.

"Yum! My compliments to da chef!" Myst said, impaling the muffin once more with her giant mouth. She reached over to grab another muffin

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Bess reddened and pulled her hand back, putting her hand back in her lap.

Then lunch came out.

Steaming acorn soup, some raisin bread and crackers. And the usual tea.

"Ooh! Soup day, you lucky duck!" Quill giggled, elbowing me good-naturedly.

"Hand me some soup! I'm ready for some food!" Myst roared, grabbing crackers and shoving them into the gaping hole she called a mouth.

"You heard the girl!" Bess said to the serving talent sparrow man, "Give 'er some soup!".

The sparrow man , almost hesitantly, placed he soup in front of Myst.

She plunged her face into the soup, not even thinking abut how she could use a spoon.

"Yummy!" she said, between slurps.

"Myst! You are going to choke!" Bess scolded, pulling the little faerie's face out of the soup.

Myst blinked an smiled at her friend whole-heartedly.

"Well, how often have you seen me eat?" Myst asked, "Not so often, I'm such a procrastinator!".

The rest of the lunch went by swiftly, eating (with appropriate etiquette and paraphernalia*), talking, laughing; generally speaking a delightful time.

Then lunch was over and Myst was depleted.

So she flew hastily to her room, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

***paraphernalia-assorted objects or items, especially of equipment required for a specific activity, in other words utensils**

**HEYLO! If you have any ideas, either pm me or leave it in the comments cuz I need a cute fluffy moment- snow bunny rabbit- this is your time to shine!**


	9. A request

**Chapter Nine**

**Oh my garshnitz, I am so disappointed in how many reviews I have- But one I got did make me laugh-**

**From Prop19Supporter-**

**Marijuana does not work that moar kthx.**

**So, I just want cha to know, that it wasn't marijuana, it was Neverweed, and I made it up, so I really cant research on it. . . That is all I got to say on the subject.**

Myst randomly skipped around in circles, giggling like only a Myst could.

You see, a Myst is an odd creature that calls herself a faerie.

But don't tell her that!

She had accomplished two missions, as she called them.

She had made two fancy party dresses for a garden talent faerie and a musician talent faerie.

The garden talent faerie, her name was Lily, had asked for a long elegant gown- by which Myst complied by making a dress of lavender iris petals wrapped with vines dyed cobalt, little iris slippers, and a mini iris headband, that a sewing talent faerie had made for her.

For the musician talent faerie, Harmony, she had made a short dress of white silky cloth that had little black treble and bass clefts printed on it, flip flops made of bamboo and the same cloth for the top, and a black scarf.

Myst was pretty proud of her work. Yet, she still didn't know what the dresses were for. And she still had another dress to make!

There was a soft series of knocks at her door that Myst knew was Rani.

It was the little drummer boy tune.

"OHMIGOSH! MYST LET ME, IN I HAVE BIG NEWS!" Rani screeched animatedly.

Myst sighed at her eager friend, and pranced over to the door.

She opened it slowly, but Rani was very impatient, so Rani slammed the door open, crushing Myst's fragile little left hand.

"OWEE-OOO-AGHH!" Myst screamed over-dramatically, clutching her left hand in her right hand, which really didn't help at all.

She jumped up and down, foolishly thinking that would help. And it didn't.

"Are you serious?" Myst asked, her eyes huge sapphire orbs of excitement.

"Yes, a dance!" Rani squealed, taking Myst's dainty hands so they could jump up and down shrieking in excitement.

But, Myst's left hand still hurt so it was more of "Yay-ow Yay-ow! Yay-oooooow!".

"Sooooooo, are ya gonna ask him?" Rani asked, almost looking a tad bit guilty.

Myst, obviously not understanding what the heck Rani was talking about, arched a diminutive blonde brow, "him? Him who?"

"Terence of course!" Rani laughed, "Everyone knows you like him!"

Myst flushed with colour, "Eh? Everyone?".

Rani nodded, giggling at Myst,"So are ya?"

Myst smiled coyly, "Maybe I will".

(At the same time in a different place. . .)

"So, Terence, are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" Paul, a fellow dust talent sparrow man, asked, nudging Terence jokingly with his elbow.

Terence shrugged, "I might ask Myst".

"Aww! Do Terwence wike wittle Myst-y?" Paul asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

That comment earned Paul a blush from Terence.

"No! I just want to, uh, show her. . . around" Terence finished lamely.

Paul snickered, "Of _course_".

Terence just scowled, his face still red.

(_still _at the same time, but in _another_ different place)

"Of course I'm going!" Tinker Bell growled, flipping her blonde bun to the side.

"Well sah-ree!" Sammi, a poor innocent faerie that had asked Tinker Bell for her service, said holding her arms up in defeat.

"As a matter of fact I'm going with Terence, you do know that stupid new arrival likes him- and I cant let her think that he is available" Tink smiled maliciously.

"Uh, if you're talking about Myst, you really cant call her a new arrival anymore. It's been , like, a month" Sammi pointed out.

Tinker Bell dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand, keeping on her evil smile.

"That little faerie _will_ learn. Or else"

(Back to Myst. . .)

"Terence!" Myst called, flapping her wings frantically to catch up to the blonde sparrow man.

"Yes?" he asked, stopping to let the miserably drained little faerie catch up.

"Are you going to the d-" Myst had almost got the question out before Tinker Bell popped up beside Terence.

"You, me- Dance" she kissed his cheek (Causing Myst to vomit in her mouth a little) "See ya there!".

Terence, scratched the back of his head embarrassingly, "Uh, sorry about Tink, you were saying?" .

Myst shook her head, biting her lip "Oh, it was nothing".

She whipped around hastily, not wanting Terence to see the tears that were threatening to spill over the edge of her sapphire blue eyes.

**Bum Bum Bum! Dramatic-ism!**

**So, I'm kinda running out of characters to use, so if ya want to make a faerie, leave it in the reviews or pm me and I will happily make him or her! I feel like I'm over-using poor Rani, and I don't feel like using Bess, Aqua, or Meadow.**

**Review plz! Favourite me! Add me to your alerts!**

**Kimi out!**


	10. A Murder in the house

**Chapter Ten!**

**Ta-daaa! Okayz, SO I'm gonna make Murder, but since I cant get a hold of murder-winter-cullen, I'll have to kinda wing it. . . So. . . Yeah**

**Now commence to da reading!**

Myst jittered in her seat beside Rani.

"I cant believe there's already another new arrival!" Rani squealed, "I hope she's a water talent!".

Myst nodded, unable to contain her anticipation, this meant she wasn't the newest faerie any more.

The chatter was loud in the small opening; everyone was hoping they'd get another faerie or sparrow man.

Myst noticed Terence at the other side of the clearing with Tinker Bell, discussing and laughing.

She listened, her hot jealousy making her want to at least know what they were talking about.

She caught a sentence, "Make sure you bring that necklace- itss very important to me".

She frowned.

Then she bit her lip tenderly, unwilling to let herself cry again.

It wasn't fair! She had gotten there first!

It had happened just that morning, and the wound was still raw and burning in her heart.

She shot Tink an unsightly glare before crossing her legs stubbornly.

She refused to think that he chose Tink over her.

Like, _honestly_? Who would do that?

"Its coming!" a high-pitched squeal was heard and the chatter instantly died down, revealing- sure enough- a little ball of light floating over to the clearing.

Myst's eyes were wide with awe as the light turned into a mold of a faerie, and then a faerie itself.

She placed a foot on the soft pale grass and stood to look at the faeries bashfully.

She had long straight chestnut brown hair and big minty green eyes with luxurious long black eyelashes.

Myst stared, along with all of the other faerie folk at the new arrival.

She was silent.

There were many murmurs, low and disapproving.

"I-I am Murder, I am a light talent faerie" she finally spoke.

The light talents started to brake into cheers but the faerie interrupted.

"And a sewing talent".

There was a small silence, "And an animal talent".

By then the faerie folk had been almost ready for the third one, but little Murder continued- naming off a total of seven talents.

"Somebody go get Queen Clarion! " a voice shouted.

The little faerie looked terrified, and almost to tears.

Myst, with out hesitation, flew over.

"Hi! My name is Myst, I'm a dress making faerie- if I may ask, are you honestly all of those talents?" Myst asked, cocking her head, causing her honey blonde curls to bounce to the side.

Murder just nodded, biting a slender finger softly.

"That's odd" Rani was quickly beside Myst and the new arrival, "We've had a faerie with no talents- but never with more than one".

Myst knew that Rani was talking about Prilla- she tries lots of talents, trying to figure out what's best for her.

Murder glanced around quickly, almost as if in fear, "I think that I'm not normal. The faeries- I can hear there murmurs of me. They think I'm bad, a bad omen"

Myst stared blankly at her, obviously only understanding half of the words spoken.

This _is _Myst we're talking about here.

Her voice sounded eerie when she said it, almost like it was prophetic.

But come on, why would there be need for that here in Pixie Hollow?

"No, you're just. . . different" Myst replied, glancing over at Rani for some help.

"Peculiar" she answered, surprisingly understanding Myst's body language.

She's not very clear all the time.

Myst nodded, taking the little faerie's hand, "Lets go Chica, we gotta find you a room!"

"How very nice!" Murder exclaimed, smiling to herself, "Its very me".

The room was normal sized, with white walls, a dark scarlet coloured carpet and a small bronze framed window on one of the walls.

There was a big elegant bronze framed bed with crisp white sheets and scarlet coloured cloth.

There were small woven dressers on each side of the bed and a closet woven out of the same material.

Well, that's what furniture faeries do in their free time- make more furniture.

Not that Myst is really in the position to criticize.

"It is pretty nice, no?" A soft, and strangely comforting voice came from behind the two faeries.

"Queen Clarion!" Myst's eyes were like big blue bowls, staring in awe at the faerie queen.

The queen laughed softly, her silky hair bouncing along with her flawless face.

Myst blinked before a small smile crawled upon her face.

Murder however didn't look very happy, "Are you the one to tell me I must leave?".

Queen Clarion, or Queen Ree as she is mostly known as, looked stricken.

"Who told you that?" she seemed to be trying to keep cool, but was failing utterly.

"I know of these things; You think I'm flawed indefinitely. That can bring forth nothing but trouble" Murder hissed nastily, betraying what Myst thought was a sweet innocent character.

"I-I am just trying-"

"Save it" Murder interrupted, she closed her eyes and chanted softly:

Regina mendacia matris mortemRevertere ad locum ubi requiescit Spiritus pessimasVolo enim te apparere nonNe me quo ego reliqui!*

Myst almost peed herself when she saw Queen Ree dissappear in a puff of smoke.

She did however let out a chilling scream.

A hand was quickly over Myst's mouth.

"Shh! You naïve faerie! Can you not feel the demon lurking in her presence?" Murder whispered fiercely.

"Myst! Was that you?" Terence, who just happened to live next door, was immediately in the hall.

"Close aedis**" Murder called.

Thebig door immediately shut.

Myst shook with fear an tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Myst? You know I wish not to hurt you, right? I just cant let the others find out" Murder said quickly, her words rushed.

"What do you mean?" Myst's words were muffled by the hand over her small mouth, but Murder understood.

"I can control magik- I'm a witch".

Man, Myst just wanted to meet a new faerie- but it seemed like she might be in over her head

**Okayz, so person who wanted Murder to be made- Tadaa! Big plot twister! Sorry if that snot okay . . . Cuz I'm way too lazy to change the name every time I used it. . . Okayz peeps review! Next chappie shall be the dance, so review, review. review!**

**Here are the translations- they're in Latin- enjoy !**

***Queen of lies, mistress of death**

**Go back to where your evil spirit rests**

**I wish to see you no more**

**Leave me with what I have left!**

**** Close door**


	11. Truth hits

**Chapter Eleven- **

**who thought my little story for WatermelonLUV would get this far! Well I'm glad you liked Murder! Let's do this!**

Myst struggled vainly to open the door, "Help me! Let me out!".

Her cries weren't heard from anyone on the other side and she started to cry.

"Myst, tears will not help anyone in this situation!" Murder growled impatiently.

Myst tried to dry her eyes, and eventually her pitiful sniffles died down.

"I'm not even a faerie- I'm a witch- that's why I freaked at the arrival" Murder frowned discontentedly, "I need the queen's crown- and you are going to help me get it".

Myst's eyes grew wide and packed with tears, though she dared not let them fall down.

"But I do not want to" Myst said softly, sitting on the shockingly hard carpet.

"Why do you speak of the queen in such a vulgar way?" Myst added cynically.

"Because I am pretty sure she's haunted by a evil spirit. My human acquaintance, Peter, said he knows a little faerie- with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes- that he believes in possessed by a demon" Murder answered, as if it was a mediocre matter.

"Oh" Myst frowned.

Queen Ree did have blonde hair. And pretty blue eyes.

But there didn't seem to be a way that she could be foul in any way.

Everybody seemed to like Queen Ree.

Myst had only seen her twice and liked her quite a bit.

"Who's Peter?" Myst asked.

"An acquaintance- none of your concern" Murder replied.

"Why wont you let me go?" Myst asked, her lip quivering, "I wont give you away- I just want to go home".

Tears threatened to escape her eyes once more.

"Myst! Are you in here?" Myst's head shot up as Terence's voice wafted through the door.

"Terence! Terence help me!" Myst sobbed, crawling over to the door, clinging to it like a child to their mother.

"Let me in!" He shouted, ramming into the door.

"Stop!" Murder grabbed Myst, roughly yanking her backwards.

Myst felt her hands being tied together securely.

"Stop! Let me-" Myst's scream was cut off as a gag was shoved into her mouth.

"I didn't want to do this Myst; but you leave me no choice" Murder whispered ruthlessly.

Tears spilled out of Myst's eyes, soaking her cheeks and her dress where they had fallen.

"Terence" Myst's eyes widened in horror as Murder mimicked her voice exactly, sounding bright and chipper, "Don't worry, we were just practicing our acting! I was working on it, did I sound good?".

Myst heaved with silent sobs as Murder laughed, "Don't worry! You can go".

"Okay" Terence sounded unsure, but apparently sue enough to leave, "And Myst I wanted to show you a necklace I found, maybe at the dance- Tink told me to bring it for her." His soft steps were audible as he walked away.

"Now, you will help me kill her or I will kill you" Murder spat, "I have lost patience with you- I shant work with you if you shall not work with me".

Murder removed the gag, "Are you ready?".

Myst took a deep breath before growling, "I will die before I work with you!".

"Then I will kill the boy" Murder retorted calmly.

Myst stared at her, "Terence?".

Murder laughed, a sick, twisted sound, "Yes, him".

Myst refused to cry again.

"I will help you".

Myst walked down to Queen Clarion's room, holding her head high.

"Hello Myst, what do you need?" A faerie asked, who was guarding the room.

"I need to speak to the Queen urgently" Myst answered.

"Okay, here you go" the faerie opened the door.

Myst was surprised at how easy it was to get in.

She closed the door behind Myst.

Myst pulled a necklace out of her pocket and Murder came out of it.

The two girls pulled out their weapons- for Myst a small silver dagger and a pole for Murder- and crept towards where they heard Queen Clarion singing softly to herself, obviously bathing.

"Are you sure we should do this _now_?" Myst whispered.

"She will die as dirty as she lived on the inside" Murder answered, although it seemed to drift in her mind instead of thorough her ears.

They opened the door, Murder quickly shutting it and enchanting it so nobody would hear her screams.

Clarion was obviously surprised, and modestly covered her private parts as Murder struck her with the pole, knocking her unconscious.

Murder kneeled beside the queen's impaled naked body and whispered a spell.

Nothing happened.

Murder shot up, glowing with anger, "It didn't work! Where has the spirit gone!".

Myst shrunk back in fear that she would be punished for this.

"_A faerie full of cruelty_

_With shimmering gold hair _

_And crystal blue eyes_

_Using the crown_

_To curse her kind with hate"_

Murder recited, "That is what they told me! To save the faeries by ending her life! They told me if I simply hit her tonight with a weapon of _Joitorsh, _a metal made to kill demonic creatures, then she would die! Not only is she alive, but I cannot feel any evil radiating from her! It cant be anyone"

"Why would tonight be special?" Myst asked, cocking her head in uncertainty.

"Because it's a full moon tonight- she can use the crown to bring herself to her full power capacity".

Then everything hit Myst in a whirl wind of realization.

"_And Myst I wanted to show you a necklace I found, maybe at the dance- Tink told me to bring it for her." _

_She caught a sentence, "Make sure you bring that necklace- itss very important to me"._

_Gold hair, blue eyes._

A name escaped Myst's lips in a terrified breath, "Tinker Bell".

**HAH! How was that for a plot twister? How many of you saw that coming? I thought I was pretty good at hiding it. . . Review! Thankz!**


	12. The End

**My parents deceived me. I thought it was root beer in the fridge. It was real beer in the root beer container. That's just sick man. And wrong. Well back to the story- last chappy- enjoy!**

**Tinker Bell's POV-**

Tinker Bell smiled casually, blinking her long lashed eyes innocently.

She knew she was nothing but innocent.

But, she was a sweet little _angel._

So now she was positive that when Terence gave her the gem she would be unstoppable.

He had it. The thing she wanted so desperately for all these years.

She was beautiful, undeniable. He would've given in eventually, but she enjoyed a challenge more.

"Tink!" Tinker Bell tried to wipe off her elfish grin before turning over to the man.

"Yes Terence?" she asked sweetly, holding his hand.

His face flushed the colour of raspberries.

"I brought you the necklace" he pulled it out of his pocket.

Her eyes widened greedily at the round purple gem on a golden chain.

Its colour was unexplainable. Purple of blue berry juice, mixed with sweet lavender petals and a dark purple opal-like mix.

"Thank you!" Tinker Bell couldn't help but be nice for a moment as she reached out for the gem.

Then a flash of sparkles swooped down, snatching the necklace.

"Hey!" Terence yelped a bit as the shape flew high above them.

"Tinker Bell! I know your secret!" the voice was oddly familiar.

Tinker Bell turned to Terence to see his eyes wide with shock.

"Myst" .

MYST'S POV

Myst help the necklace tightly in her clammy hand.

"You cant have this gem!" Myst shouted, amazingly keeping her voice level.

"What do you mean?" Tinker Bell looked ruffled up, and unhappy, "I've been patiently waiting for this! You cant take it away!".

Murder flew in quickly, in between Tink and Terence.

"You cant have the gem of power!" Murder spat.

Tinker Bell's eyes widened, "gem of power? I've been waiting for Terence to ask me out! He just needed a present first".

Myst was dumbfounded.

It was then that she looked down at it.

The purple gem seemed to fill her with an unmistakable evil and she ;et out a gasp.

Her eyes were locked on the gem as suddenly a scene started to play inside the stone's very core.

It was Myst. But instead of a shy little dress making faerie, she was a mighty dark queen.

Her friends could be seen as slaves, miserably pushing the very cliché wheel thing as she was fed grapes pieces.

"I could be the boss" Myst's eyes were wide orbs as she spoke, barely aware she was lowering herself down slowly.

"Nobody would tell me what to do" she continued, feeling her feet brush the ground, "I could have what I want when I want it".

She could feel all eyes on her.

Myst's gaze shot to Murder, who was watching from her place beside Terence in horror.

"Myst, this wasn't the plan. You cant give in Myst!" Murder's eyes filled with tears, "You cant!".

Myst let out a laugh, her whole being changing.

"You know what I just noticed? My hair is blonde. My eyes are blue" Myst chuckled, letting her gaze rest on the stone.

The gem would bring her ultimate power.

It was her ring of power (LOTR mention).

Her Nyx (HON mention).

Her dragon lair (HTTYD mention).

Everything (no specific mentioning here).

"No" it was a breathless cry of terror that seemed to echo through the whole clearing.

"Myst" Murder took one step closer, "Myst, you cant do this! You'll put every one in danger!".

Myst smiled, looking up from her prize, "So? As long as I don't have it I'll be miserable".

Myst's eyes darkened into a navy blue, "Its mine. Why should I give it to you?".

Then, all of a sudden, the blue lightened and Myst blinked, "Wha- Whtas happening to me?".

She smiled brightly once more, holding out the necklace "Here you go-".

A spine wrenching scream erupted from her throat and she jerked back her hand, the necklace still in it.

Her eyes darkened once more, "You damn pixie! We are a demon! You are supposed to be gone now!".

The light returned, "Eh? You are inside of me? How can a demon be inside of me?".

Darkness: "You came inside of me! This is the price I pay for becoming a faerie? A light side! Damn it!".

Every one around was taken aback.

Murder turned fearfully to Terence, "This has only happened one other time. If an angel must change into a creature of darkness, or vice versa, then they must take a soul in that is of that kind".

She gestured to Myst, "The Myst we know is the extra soul, they are in a battle".

Terence bit his lip, and turned up towards Myst, whispering- "No".

"We must take this to the dark queen! Then we shall be the next heir!".

Light: "No! These are my friends! I cannot destroy them! I _wont _do it!".

Dark: "Yes you will! No more from you!".

It was quite a display, a faerie talking to herself in such a vulgar fashion.

"I wont let you do this!" light-eyed Myst cried.

She blinked once more and the eyes opened as dark.

"I'll be taking this with me- Ta ta!" she started to fly off but was quickly tackled down by someone unexpected.

"Myst! NO!" Terence brought the little demon-faerie to the ground roughly.

Her eyes lightened, "Terence ~ I love you".

Terence was thunder struck by the comment so inconveniently placed.

"I love you too" he whispered, bring his head down to kiss her.

She felt like she was flying. It was like ocean beauty and fluffy kitten softness. It was like breathing in fresh meadow grass. It was like being inside a rainbow and singing the song of joy.

Then her eyes darkened.

The demon had more strength over the body than the nice side, so her hands were quickly at Terence's throat.

Then her navy colored eyes congested with tears, "I cant kill you. No matter what form I'm in.".

She thrust him off of her and tried to fly off, but he quickly grabbed her ankle.

"Kill me Terence" Myst whispered, her eyes very light and filled with fear.

"I cant kill you!" Terence whispered, bringing his lips to hers once more.

"Please" Myst tried to pull away from him for a moment, but was sucked back in by his determination.

"I wont ever" he declared, holding her close to himself.

Her eyes darkened and she tried to escape unproductively.

Terence refused to let go.

Her eyes lightened and she went still.

Her eyes wandered to Terence's pocket.

She quickly brought her fist down on his crotch, causing him to cry out in agony.

She pulled out the knife from his pocket just as she saw Tinker Bell, Rani, Prilla, Aqua and Murder flying closer.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that.

All of her friends realized with horror what was happening, and lunged to save her.

Terence's eyes filled with tears and he reached a hand out, his mouth forming a silent cry of "No!".

Myst managed a feeble smile before whispering-

"Goodbye my friends"

* * *

Thanks to all my friends or fans for reading. Thanks to Watermelon LUV for the idea. Thanks to Snow bunny rabbit for the ending (kind of. . .). Thanks to everyone, I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
